


Narcolepsy

by Softlite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel as postman, Dean feel sad, F/M, Hurt Dean, I don't know tagging about this story, Narcolepsy story, Reader Death, Sam comfort Dean, sad/happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlite/pseuds/Softlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being Dean's girlfriend and he feel sad after you die. Sam and Castiel always there for him to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narcolepsy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I wrote sad story. Though I don't want to. Sorry! For who suffer narcolepsy, keep fighting! You're not alone!

Living with Narcolepsy can make you feel alone…

The many years spent trying to get the proper diagnosis, the attempts to try to control the symptoms of narcolepsy, and countless efforts to help teachers and family members understand what it is like to live with narcolepsy can truly take its toll.

Being the person that is the 1 in 2,000 that suffers from this sleep disorder, can be very lonely. Wake Up Narcolepsy was founded to help people with narcolepsy and their families act as a community. Telling your story is just one way to help spread awareness and more importantly, help that person who is either newly diagnosed or not yet diagnosed, feel just a little less alone.

And here the story....

 

Once upon a time, there was a very shiny girl. She shimmered and dazzled. She loved the sunshine and loved to laugh. She would run into the ocean and swim after the fish flitting by. She would pick flowers and then feel a tad guilty about hurting them.

She laughed and played and ran and jumped and loved and sometimes cried. Shiny Girl even loved crying because she could brush away her tears and start all over the next morning. Sometimes Shiny Girl would stretch out on her bed and feel the luxury of the sheets under her. When she went to sleep, she would find the sweet spot cradled in her bed. When she woke up, she danced around, put on her running shoes, and went to run on the beach. That was back when she was alive. One day, Shiny Girl woke up and just couldn’t get out of bed. That’s okay, she thought. I LOVE to be in bed. I’ll wake up tomorrow. Tomorrow came and still, she was tired. The thing was though, she didn’t want to be in bed. She didn’t feel like a purring cat nestled into her own domain. Instead, she felt like an overworked employee to sleep who hadn’t been paid. I’ve slept for days, thought Shiny Girl, why am I still tired? +++ 

Dean release a heavy sigh. After your funeral, he can't think clear. He still can hear your voice in his head. Over and over again, and now he still blame himself about what happen to you. Sam enter Dean's room, he can see his brother sitting in the chair, holding a bottle of beer.  
"Dean..." Sam calling.  
"Dean..." Sam call him again. Dean just took a quick glance at his little brother. Now staring at the empty floor.  
"Dean. I know how you feel. But please don't do this. Yn wouldn't want you to be like this." There he goes, Dean thought. Sam always know how to used strong words to move him.  
"And Dean. I found this just now. Here, read this." Dean take the paper. 

'Dear my love,  
If you read my letter, my journey ends here but you still need to keep on living. You still have mission you need to complete in the earth. Like you always said. Saving people, hunting things, family business.  
I'm sorry I can't stay with you. I know one day this could happen. And you will blame yourself again. This is not your fault. Remember, you gave me what I needed most. Your love. You make me keep fighting. To fight this disease. I read about people who has this disease, some of them die in their sleep. Maybe me too. But, you the one who make me wants to keep on living. So, please D, don't blame yourself. Find your next happiness. 

Ps: Cas always in heaven, ask him if you want to know about me. I'm fine. Though I don't know if I'm going to hell or heaven. But, if Cas can tell. Then I'm fine.

Sincere  
(YN) '

Dean rub his face, dry his tears. Sam can hear Dean sobbing slowly.  
"What it say?"  
"It's YN's letter." Dean said.  
"What?" Sam take the letter, read it. He chuckle.  
"See Dean. Even she already die, she still think about you. So stop hurting yourself." Dean laugh through his sadness.  
"Bad girl." Dean say. But he never mean in bad way.  
"Bad girl. She gave what I needed most always in the right time." Suddenly, both of them can hear the flutter wing and Cas appear out of nowhere.  
"Hi Dean, hi Sam."  
"Hi Cas." Sam greeted him with a warm smile.  
"I come here cause' Yn ask me to do it." Dean look up at Cas.  
"Is she all right?"  
"Yeah. She's in heaven. She said, how dare you say she's a bad girl." Now Dean can smile.  
"Right. Thanks Cas. Tell her I love her so much."  
"She knew Dean."  
"C'mon! Just humor me." Dean said.  
"Ok. I tell her." Then Cas gone into a thin air. There you in heaven, live happily with what you've got. No narcolepsy anymore and of course, you always watch over the boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanl you for reading.


End file.
